


Double Lives

by Third__Writer



Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [1]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, Red Queen Series - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: Double Life, F/M, Identity Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Third__Writer/pseuds/Third__Writer
Summary: Kilorn had a problem. Possibly a Newblood ability, but he’s the only one with it.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark, Mare Barrow & Kilorn Warren
Series: The Well-Known, the Dead and the Dying [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965337
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first to a series of drabbles less than a thousand words for fandoms that are well known, dying fandoms and dead fandoms.

Some days it was hard to figure out who he was.

Was he a baker, or a fisher?

He was asked about his short bursts of anger.

Kilorn blamed it on his anger for his poor lifestyle, but Peeta knows the mutt in him never truly parts goes away.

Peeta has a slight limp in his step due to his prosthetic leg. Kilorn calls it “sea legs” so Mare would stop asking questions about his limping.

He could never get used to the change from one leg to two.

And his lifestyle in The Stilts is completely different from District 12. He never tells Mare that he feels bad every time they take from the already poor to feed themselves, but you do crazy things for the ones you love, don’t you?

Another thing. He feels guilty everyday for not telling Katniss or Mare about his life in two different universes. His poor, sweet tortured Katniss didn’t need to worry about the maybe side effect of the venom, and Mare would never believe him, saying that only Silvers had abilities out of the ordinary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “My name is Peeta Mellark. I’m a victor of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. I’m also Kilorn Warren, a stupid, illiterate, fisherman’s apprentice. And I don’t know who I am.”

“My name is Peeta Mellark. I survived the 74th and 75th Hunger Games. My family is dead. District 12 has been bombed,” he mutters to himself. There were five guards surrounding him in the vehicle, and they didn’t pay much attention to him. So he repeats the phrases, always worded differently.

“My name is Peeta Mellark. I’m the only one from my family that survived. District 12 was destroyed.” He fiddles with the cuffs handed to him as he mumbles. “My name is also Kilorn Warren. I’m a fisherman’s apprentice. Mare is not my enemy. My family is dead there too,” he adds, even quieter. “My name is Peeta Mellark and Kilorn Warren, and I don’t know who I am.”

The vehicle stops, and he looks outside to see rubble. There’s dust clinging to the air outside, and not so far off there are tents.

He’s being led from the vehicle and not surprisingly, Katniss Everdeen has an arrow nocked. Pointing at his head.

He pretends he doesn’t see it. He simply puts the cuffs on himself, mumbling phrases. He’s too tired right now. Killing Katniss can wait.

...

When he wakes up he’s back at his rickety house on stilts. The Stilts.

He checks his wrists and sees that once again, nothing that happened to him there affected him here.

Once again, he thinks it’s a dream. 

Mare notices he’s been in a cranky mood. Surprisingly (though not really), it started when the tracker jacker venom was first injected into his other body’s bloodstream. Peeta wonders how the venom affects his alternate personality, like when his leg was cut off and had to cover his strange limp by calling it “sea legs.”

Mare was smart in her own way, but he couldn’t believe that she actually bought the story.

_ Well, if she heard the truth, she would rather stick to the former story now, would she? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything has calmed down and he doesn’t know what to do.

Kilorn plants primroses.

Peeta plants primroses.

Peeta Mellark.

Kilorn Warren.

Peeta Warren.

Kilorn Mellark.

  
Peeta stops. Or Kilorn stops. It’s hurting his head either way, whatever he calls himself. _I stopped,_ Kilorn tells himself. Or Peeta.

He continues to plant primroses.

It wasn’t an easy task to do, but when was his life ever easy? Whatever this place was once called—Victor’s Village, was destroyed because he refused to die.

He’s starving somewhere else. At least there he had one person by his side. At least there he knew who the enemy was.

  
The Silvers.

He cringes. Was he not supposed to be thinking of his other life here? Is it wrong or against the rules of the universe?

He should have asked Dr. Aurelius when he was still in the Capitol.

The door opens and out peers a girl. Or whatever you could call the mess. Her hair was matted and her eyes were sunken in.

He opens his mouth to say something to her, and to be completely honest he doesn’t remember what, but it puts her back inside.

Katniss. That was the name. It couldn’t be the other girl.

 _Mare_ , he tells himself, and cringes. _I really should have asked about this._

He realizes he hadn’t moved.

Kilorn continued to plant primroses. Or Peeta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably continue the other one with this plot.

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually make a full story about this, but that’s up to you readers.


End file.
